Recreational vehicles, motor homes and the like have become increasingly popular over the last several years. They are designed to permit family and friends to travel to a remote location, either for camping or other recreation activities. Once there, rather than obtain a hotel room, the family can simply live out of the vehicle.
It is common to provide recreational vehicles with conveniences which would be found in a typical home. Stoves, washrooms and beds have been standard for a very long time. Air conditioning systems have been included more recently. Typically, these air conditioners are mounted at the roof of the recreational vehicle, delivering cool air to the living space.
Unfortunately, the compressors used in air conditioners create a condensate of water which drips off the air conditioning unit. This condensate can drip along the roof and then down the side of the vehicle, thus creating streaks. Alternatively, an awning can be mounted to the side of the recreational vehicle. The awning directs the flow of the condensate toward one of its corners. This corner is typically located on the same side as the door to the recreational vehicle. When the vehicle is parked in a single spot for an extended period of time, a large puddle can form. This puddle can be very messy, resulting in tracking mud and water into the vehicle. Further, the puddle is a temptation to small children, encouraging them to play with the muddy water with all its attendant health risks. There is a need to direct the flow of condensate away from the recreational vehicle such that a large puddle is not created on the side of the vehicle near the door.
Other devices have been developed to direct the flow of fluids, such as rain, off of roofs. None of these address the problems resolved by the instant invention. U.K. Patent 294,365 issued on Jul. 26, 1928 and is directed to improvements in awnings, ground coverings and the like. This patent includes a hole positioned in an awning near the bottom or outer edge. A waterproof collar is positioned about the hole. A hose is attached to the hole. Water runs down the awning, passes through the hole, and is directed to the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,724 issued on Jun. 27, 1967 and is directed to a retractable protective covering. As shown in the drawings, the covering can be an awning. Slots are positioned in the awning near the lower edge. Gussets attached to the underside of the awning direct water passing through the slot.
U.K. Patent 1,018,978 issued on Feb. 2, 1966 and is directed to improvements in or relating to awning, tents and like structures. The awning has an arch shape with a low mid-point. A hose can be attached to the mid-point to direct water off the awning.
U.S. Pat. No. 703,248 issued on Jun. 24, 1902 for a shelter tent half and poncho. A catch basin is positioned along the edge of the tent. An outlet, which can be a water cap, is located at one end of the catch basin to permit run off of any captured water.